In general, existing wireless networks require a significant amount of time to provide various services to wireless users. For example, after a user powers up a mobile device (e.g., a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like), the mobile device typically attempts to connect to a wireless network by acquiring a channel in the wireless network. The mobile device is authenticated and registers with the wireless network. Following registration of the mobile device, the user is authenticated, an IP address is allocated to the device, and a link-level connection (e.g., a Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) connection) is established between the mobile device and the wireless network. Once the user is connected to the wireless network, the user may access various applications (e.g., Microsoft Internet Explorer™, Microsoft Outlook™, and the like) and associated services.
In general, there is considerable delay associated with the signaling, registration, authentication, and associated processing required for accessing services via wireless networks. This relatively slow service access process is exacerbated by inherently error-prone wireless links (e.g., due to multi-path and fading conditions), inadequate wireless coverage by wireless service providers, difficulty of locating inactive user devices, and like conditions. Furthermore, services are often available only from the service provider network with which the user subscribes, preventing users from accessing services across administrative boundaries (i.e., between service providers). Similarly, existing service solutions prevent access to such services across access network technologies (e.g., CMDA, WIFI networks, and the like).
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a method and apparatus for enabling a user device to establish and maintain a persistent connection with a network, thereby enabling a user to access network services irrespective of administrative boundaries and access network technologies.